


Always an Even Exchange

by misura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gives Lestrade one (1) securely crated criminal and two (2) files of evidence to put the guy away. Lestrade gives Mycroft roses. It kind of works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always an Even Exchange

Lestrade has seen enough of those American cop shows to know that he should be resentful of some ... some _spook_ sticking his nose into Lestrade's investigations, but there's America and then there's London; there's the slick world of fiction, and then there's reality.

Sure, it might not be _normal_ to come into the office to find someone has had a big crate containing one (1) wanted, presumed fugitive suspect and two (2) files of evidence delivered to him, personally.

It's very _convenient_ , though, and Lestrade takes his job seriously enough not to scoff at a bit of professional help from someone who means well.

 

"Not to complain," - silly thing to say, really; people only ever say that when they _do_ mean to complain, " - but next time, perhaps you could ... well, it was a _bit_ much, don't you think?"

Mycroft smiles. Lestrade's given him flowers, figuring you can't go wrong with the classics and besides, he has absolutely no idea where he'd pick up, say, an enemy spy or something, let alone get the fellow all nice and wrapped up, bow and cutesy card and everything.

He also hasn't got the foggiest idea what address he'd need to put on the shipping label. Possibly, he should consider that as a sign that this thing with Mycroft isn't exactly going to go anywhere either.

"I confess, I was a bit busy, so I left the selection of the card to my - shall we say 'secretary'?"

"By all means." Lestrade already regrets bringing it up in the first place, except that, well, if he'd just left it at a 'thank you', that wouldn't have felt quite right, either.

You thank people for passing the menu, or the salt, or for handing you some flowers. You don't (apparently) thank them for taking a dangerous criminal off the streets, for no better reason than that your ... boyfriend? date? brother's associate-slash-almost-friend? is looking for them.

(Lestrade tellls himself he hasn't made the rules. He's only lived his entire life playing by them, never expecting to ever run into a pair of brothers who don't.)

Mycroft sips his wine and says, "She will be a bit disappointed to hear it wasn't quite to your taste."

Lestrade knows a threat when he hears one. "Oh, I wouldn't go _that_ far. I mean, 'disappointed'? That's putting it a bit strong, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Mycroft closes his eyes for the next sip, which is playing dirty, Lestrade feels. No wine, however bloody expensive, is _that_ good.

"Surprised, definitely." Lestrade hopes that will be enough to close the subject. Judging by Mycroft's continued silence, it isn't. "In a positive way."

Mycroft's smile suggests he's decided to be merciful. "I'm pleased to hear it. As, I am sure, will she."

Lestrade looks at his flowers. Classic, yes. Sherlock would probably call them 'boring'.

"I'm not Sherlock," Mycroft says. Lestrade imagines Mycroft uses much the same tone of voice when he tells people nobody's ever going to find their body.

Three months ago, what he'd have said is _sorry_. Now, what he says is, "I didn't say anything."

"An interesting philosophical argument."

"Should I bring chocolates then, next time?" The best defense against Mycroft is not, generally, an offense. On the other hand, from where Lestrade is standing, he's never going to be the smartest person at this table, so he might as well take the plunge.

"I'm sure there are a number of meetings tonight where my presence might be required," Mycroft says, checking his watch. "My driver will, of course, be happy to drop you off at any place of your choosing."

"Probably a watchable movie on somewhere," Lestrade counters. "Granted, delivery's a bit less fancy than whatever they're going to be serving in this place. Still, some people might say it's less about the food and more about the company."

Mycroft's lips quirk, from which Lestrade deduces (hah!) that it's been a long day at work, as usual.

"We'll take this wine, I believe. I doubt you could afford it."

As far as cheap shots go, that one's about on par with the crack about chocolates. Lestrade lets it go.

It takes a bit more effort to refrain from commenting on the fact that Mycroft's driver has located a vase for the flowers in the fifteen or so minutes they've spent at the restaurant, but Lestrade manages it.


End file.
